


There's a Girl That Fits the Crime

by goodgayegg



Series: This Feeling That Remains (Kemaline One-Shots) [1]
Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgayegg/pseuds/goodgayegg
Summary: Who wrote “DYKE” on Kate Messner’s locker? Everyone was talking about it that morning at school. No one guessed, but it should have been obvious.It was Emaline and her friends from gym class, Stephanie and Jada. It was Stephanie’s idea, but she said Emaline should do it, since she was the one “violated.” She regretted doing it before she even finished, but she couldn’t stop. Emaline Addario never did anything halfway. She didn’t want to hurt Kate, but she did want to see a crack in the sophomore’s calm, perfect façade. The kind of crack Emaline felt inside herself when she looked at Kate.
Relationships: Emaline Addario/Kate Messner
Series: This Feeling That Remains (Kemaline One-Shots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962271
Kudos: 29





	There's a Girl That Fits the Crime

Who wrote “DYKE” on Kate Messner’s locker? Everyone was talking about it that morning at school. No one guessed, but it should have been obvious. 

It was Emaline and her friends from gym class, Stephanie and Jada. It was Stephanie’s idea, but she said Emaline should do it, since she was the one “violated.” She regretted doing it before she even finished, but she couldn’t stop. Emaline Addario never did anything halfway. She didn’t want to hurt Kate, but she did want to see a crack in the sophomore’s calm, perfect façade. The kind of crack Emaline felt inside herself when she looked at Kate. 

While Emaline wrote, she thought about what the word meant, what it would mean for that word to be associated with her. She’d thought about girls before, how beautiful they were, how nice they smelled…but it was just thoughts. 

Her parents were Catholic. They didn’t approve of her dating at all, really (let alone dating girls), but Oliver was charming whenever they saw him, so they made an exception. Truthfully, they probably liked him better than they liked her. She needed to keep him around. 

If she wanted Oliver to stay, she couldn’t keep doing shit like putting other girls’ hands on her tits. That was a fucked up thing to do. Just ‘cuz Kate dressed like a lesbian and was obsessed with Tori Amos didn’t mean she wanted to touch Emaline. The awed look in the locker room, the times she’d caught Kate staring across the cafeteria, they didn’t mean anything. 

Everything about Emaline was curated to draw attention. Sure, it was supposed to be boys’ attention, but sometimes it worked a little too well. She was the most exciting person at this school, probably in all of Boring; of course, she got stared at. And Kate had always been freakishly quiet. Who knew what (or whom) she wanted? Emaline didn’t even know what she herself wanted. How could she begin to analyze someone else? 

Emaline declined a ride home from Stephanie. She needed to be alone with her thoughts. She headed for the woods behind the soccer field where everyone went to get high. Luckily, today’s misty rain ensured she had the place to herself. 

Everything was confusing lately. Her parents and teachers said now was the time to start taking things seriously: things like college and the SAT. Emaline hated doing what she was told. She used to think she would move to New York City with Oliver, where they would both become famous Broadway actors, but now that he was talking about leaving right after graduation—without her—now that it was becoming real, she wasn’t sure it had been a good idea in the first place. She knew she was a good actor, but she also knew she’d never been good enough. Not in acting, or in life. She’d never even had a real audition; how could she expect a Broadway director to pick her? 

She’d never been picked by anyone for anything, except when Oliver asked her out freshman year. And in over two years, she’d never felt quite worthy of his love. She was always trying out a new look or doing something wild—anything to keep his attention, even if it meant fighting in the halls and breaking up every other week. 

She was jealous of Kate’s simple little life. She only had one parent, but he clearly cared about her so much. Emaline had a mom and a dad, and a brother and a sister, but none of them loved her like that. They would all probably trade her for some other, less dramatic girl. 

Emaline hoped Kate really was a lesbian. Boys were overrated. Sex with a girl would probably be more like what she deserved. Gentle and sweet, but still mind-blowing, like first kisses in the movies. Emaline’s heart started racing just thinking about it. Thinking about Kate standing by her gym locker in her adorable overalls, her dark eyes widening as Emaline approached, her rosy lips parting just a little--- 

Approaching footsteps and raucous voices startled Emaline out of her thoughts. The rain had let up, summoning Stoner Steve and a couple of his friends. Emaline sighed, lifted a soggy backpack strap over one shoulder, and headed for home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little window into Emaline's angst. This is the first in a series of Kemaline one-shots. I'm already working on number 2. 
> 
> This work's title is from "In the Meantime" by Spacehog, AKA the Everything Sucks theme song. The series title is from "There She Goes" by The La's.


End file.
